The intent of this study is to provide a greater understanding of the abuse potential of prescription drugs. Using gender as a focusing framework, the study will examine secondary data of populations using potentially abusable prescription drugs in medical use, nonmedical use, abuse, and dependence contexts. While evidence suggests that men are more likely to abuse prescription drugs, other studies have documented that women face greater exposure to abusable prescription drugs. By concentrating on gender differences, this study will comprehensively examine the factors predicting the medical and nonmedical use of abusable prescription drugs and how use of these drugs may lead to increased adverse effects and dependence. The primary objective of this study is to understand gender differences in the use, abuse, and dependence of four categories of abusable prescription drugs -- analgesics, tranquilizers, sedative-hypnotics, and stimulants. To accomplish the objective, the study will address the following specific aims: (1) Examine gender and other factors associated with the medical use and non medical use of abusable prescription drugs; (2) For nonmedical users, determine the association of gender with adverse effects of drug use, including effects on health status and social functioning; (3) For nonmedical users, determine the association of gender with substance dependency; (4) Examine gender differences in entry to treatment for prescription drug abuse; and (5) Examine gender differences in the use of treatment modalities, treatment services, and discharge status. Analyses will draw on three secondary data bases (a) the National medical Expenditures Survey (NAMES); (b) the National Household Survey on Drug Abuse (NHSDA); and (c) the Drug Services Research Survey (DSRS). Findings from this research will provide a basis for further investigations of predictors of the medical and non-medical use of prescription drugs, as well as provide policy makers with an increased understanding of how gender poses a differential risk for non-medical prescription drug use and the necessity of considering gender differences in the development of prevention and treatment strategies.